


Almost There

by LaserV



Series: Pig [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexic Jack Kline, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Eating Disorders, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fat Shaming, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/ Referenced Anorexia, Implied/ Referenced Eating Disorders, Implied/ Referenced Self Starvation, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Gets Social Media, Jack Kline Has Anorexia, Jack Kline Has an Eating Disorder, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Jack Kline is a Winchester, POV Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, self starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: “Can I get an app called Instagram?” He knew it was a long shot.“Um...sure. Just, don’t do anything too personal on there or talk to strangers.” Sam replied. He wanted to keep Jack safe. He was just a kid. His kid.“Alright.” Jack spoke with a wide grin.Jack tapped the “get” on his phone. Sam approves the app request.Boom. Downloaded.———————Jack felt his eyes tear up. He took a deep breath and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror.Just a few minutes ago he saw a charismatic, beautiful, caring person. Now he saw a fat, disgusting, squishy......pig.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Pig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827964
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there? This is my second time at writing an anorexic Jack fic. I think I did good last time, but I wanna do better. This story isn’t to promote anorexia or any type of eating disorder. Please don’t make unhealthy choices. 🥺
> 
> Enjoy 💕
> 
> :)

“Hey Sam?” Jack asked. He was sitting at the table scrolling on his new phone that he was absolutely addicted to.

“Yeah?” Sam was making breakfast.

“Can I get an app called Instagram?” He knew it was a long shot.

“Um...sure. Just, don’t do anything too personal on there or talk to strangers.” Sam replied. He wanted to keep Jack safe. He was just a kid. His kid.

“Alright.” Jack spoke with a wide grin.

Jack tapped the “get” on his phone. Sam approves the app request. 

Boom. Downloaded.

Jack was scrolling through his feed. Wow, everybody was so pretty. Gorgeous hair, smooth skin, amazing body.

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked amazing. Maybe e should just fluff up his hair a bit. Wow, his hair was fluffy. He loved it! It was so fun to play with it.

Jack made a funny face in the mirror. He looked amazing!

————

A few days had passed and they were eating dinner.

Jack saw Dean looking at him, so he gave him a confused look.

“Nothing, I just like your hair. It’s been fluffy lately.” Dean spoke.

Jack smiled and stuck his tongue out at Dean. It was just an urge. Dean raised his eyebrows at that.

Jack had been posting. Just selfies or pictures of food. Even with his dads. Jack loved to scroll through comments on his posts. They were so nice, some even compliments.

Jack quickly ate his dinner, a delicious burger and fries. He rinsed off his plate and drank the last sliver of his apple juice. God, it was so delicious.

Jack walked to his room. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, back to the mattress. He felt his lips curl into a smile.

Jack heard a ding from his phone. He checked it. He smiled as he saw the background of his phone. His Dads and him on his 3rd birthday. He smiled at that. He piece of his hair feel over his eyes. He pushed it aside but it fell back. Jack clicked on the notification, it was from Instagram. A comment. Jack loved comments he valued other’s opinions a lot. Jack smiled but that smile quickly vanished. He eye brows furrowed as he read the comment.

“Why did you even post that? You look so fat. 🤢🤮”

Jack kept reading the two sentences over and over again. Fat. Even the emoticons at the end. Had he disgusted the person so much they got sick. That thought made Jack upset. He felt tears beating at his eyes but took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to his exhale. Jack got up and looked at the. Iron, lifted his shirt to expose his stomach.

He turned to the side. Maybe he was just a bit bloated. That should be an easy fix. Jack pulled his shirt down.

He walked back to bed and lie down. He closed his eyes and let his head sink into his pillows. He could feel them curl upwards around him like walls that blocked him from reality so he could sleep peacefully.

All Jack could think about was that comment. The emoticons at the end.

Jack got up and looked in his mirror. He lifted his shirt and sucked in to what he would want his stomach to look like. Okay, not too much to get rid off. Jack smiled at that. He could do that.

With that, he went back to bed, laid down and felt the familiar curl of his firm pillows around his head. Still, a part of him doubted himself. You could never reach that goal. Who do you think you are? 

Jack turned over to his side and shut his eyes, using those thoughts away. He hated exercising with Sam. He tells Jack he doesn’t have to but Jack always does. He values their’s opinions more than his own. Maybe he could reach his weight goal someway else. 

Jack thought of it. 

Maybe he could just skip a couple meals.....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If there are any tips you wanna give me, go ahead! I love the get constructive criticism! ❤️
> 
> I hope I spelt that write :)


End file.
